


Second Life

by SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's brothers think he needs to get out again, he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Life

Charlie Weasley sipped his drink slowly, watching the people come and go in the lush hotel bar. He drummed his fingers restlessly, scanning the patrons for the one with the tell tale orange rose in his lapel. Not for the first time he wondered if he was doing the right thing, going on a blind date. He knew that he had been lonely since Harry had left him. His brothers were right he needed to get back out in the dating scene.   
His brothers finally hatched this plan after almost a year of his moping around, they were sick and tired of hearing him whine, and it was getting to the point where even Ron didn’t want to come visit him anymore. It wasn’t his fault, he had had his heart smashed into a thousand pieces, was he supposed to be happy? And so it was when Ron, Bill, and George asked him over for dinner one Friday night he knew he needed to be suspicious and he had every reason to be. They ambushed him after dessert, letting him know that they had found someone for him, and they wouldn’t let him leave until they extracted a promise from him to meet the mystery man in a swank hotel in downtown London a week later. So here he was, waiting at the bar, downing his liquid courage smoothly, waiting for a man whom his brothers picked out for him.

 

A flash of white caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see the young Malfoy scion striding towards him confidently, orange rose clearly pinned to his coat. Charlie’s eyes widened almost comically as he realized what his brothers had gotten him into; although he couldn’t deny that Draco was easy on the eyes he certainly couldn’t forget his behaviour towards his own family in the past. He quickly downed his drink as he felt Malfoy’s slender fingers grasp his shoulder and he turned and acknowledged him. Looking up into the stormy grey eyes set in the finely chiselled face. Draco smiled as he held out his hand and led Charlie out into the chilled London night.   
They had dinner at one of the top rated restaurants nearby and Charlie was surprised to find that conversation flowed freely and the blond was unexpectedly very witty and charming, even with his snarky demeanour. Charlie was surprised to find that the young blond had put away his childhood prejudices and had actually struck up a friendship with Ron of all people. He learned that Draco had been pestering his younger brother since his big break up to get him a date. Charlie had a thought that he should feel offended that his brother had pimped him out so well, but to be honest he was having such a wonderful time that he couldn’t find it in him to be angry at all. In fact by the end of the night, when he was kissing Draco sweetly on the lips to say goodnight, he realized that for the first time in a long time he felt alive again and it was good.


End file.
